The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool holder for holding tools such as a tap for cutting threads in the walls of an opening in a work pieces.
Such tools are also commonly referred to as tap wrenches and a common design of tap wrenches have a cylindrical handle that slides back and forth to allow its use in tight spaces. This requires the user to slide the handle approximately every half turn, which is not an issue when the handle is needed for leverage but when removing the tap little leverages needed and sliding the handle back and forth becomes cumbersome. The capability of removing the handle completely allows the user to spin the assembly relatively easily during the removal. However, as the handle is easily removable, it may slide out of the body and fall to some inconvenient location.